In the Impound
by FireSaturn
Summary: This is what goes on with Tony Blitz after he is beaten in the battle in Carburator Canyon and held prisoner in the Impound Lot.


**In the Impound**

by Firebird

DISCLAIMER: Cars is not mine (even though I wish it was; I can dream) but belongs to Disney Pixar and should be treated as such. The characters of Tony Blitz, Samantha Blitz, and Amber Weathers are mine; Elizabeth Hudson belongs to rizahawkeye, and Ondine Parr belongs to northwestpassage. No copyright infringement intended. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

**Talking with Amber**

I was groggy and very sore. The pain had dulled somewhat, but it was still there. I couldn't even sleep well as short painful spasms took hold my body, causing me discomfort. The battle in Carburator Canyon must have took more out of me than I thought.

As I tried to get some sleep that night, a pair of headlights pierced the darkness. I awoke with a gasp and a low groan. This is really what I did not need right now. The headlights continued to approach, turning into the dirt driveway of the impound, finally shining right in my face. I gave a painful wince and shuddered involuntarily at the brightness.

Then the visitor spoke.

"Hello, Tony. How are you feeling?"

The visitor was Amber Weathers. I wondered why she was here.

"Terrible," I grumbled, "No thanks to your sister and her friends."

Amber was keeping her voice emotionless, "I want some answers."

I looked quizzically at her, through the brightness of her headlights, for a moment before replying, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because only you can answer my questions," she replied in a solomn voice.

_Well, since I'm in here,_ I thought, _I might as well try to answer whatever questions she has to ask. There's nothing else for me to do here anyway._

"Alright then," I say aloud, "ask away."

"Did you love me?" asked Amber.

I was a bit taken aback by this question. I looked at her confused for a moment more.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When we dated," explained Amber, "you brought me gifts and took me to many exotic places. I was ecstatic. To my young mind, I thought you cared about me and wanted me to be happy."

_Good explanation,_ I thought.

"I really did care about you, Amber," I reply with sincerity in my voice, "I still do. Don't you believe me?"

Amber lowered her eyes for a moment, sadness etched on her front, then looked back up at me with determination to continue.

"I wish I could," she said sadly, "But then the abuse began."

"I..." my voice trailed off. Not that again. Why does she have to bring that up? But then I narrow my eyes at her. She had once loved me and then left me for eight years of life on the highway. She just didn't realize that action had hurt me greatly. Now I have decided to tell her the truth.

I growl, "It was discipline. I needed someone to control. Someone who would do anything for me. I thought that someone would be you, Amber. You were a perfect pawn to do my bidding. Then you left me."

Amber kept her expression level, "So much abuse that one recieves forces that carsona to get away to safety. I left because I couldn't take the abuse anymore."

"Coward, that's because you couldn't stand up to me," I sneer angrily, then a spasm of pain grips me, causing me to fall silent until it passed away.

"No," Amber replied, "I was brave for leaving."

She took her headlights out of my face and began to back up. She stopped when it seemed that she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the dark red Trans Am in a more civil tone, "I brought you something. Thought you could use a little nourishment before you go to sleep. This is from Flo's. I picked it up on my way here."

She opened the gate and place a can of gas in front of me and closed the gate again. I kept my gaze on her. Amber's gaze was downcast as she turned her front wheels back toward Radiator Springs.

"I thought you sincerely cared about me, Tony," she said in a low voice, "but I was wrong. Now I know better. Goodnight."

I watched her disappear down the road as far as I was able to see in the darkness.

_Smart girl,_ I thought, _I made a mistake with you. I was such an imbecil at the time. I'll never make the same mistake again._

**Samantha's News**

The next day found me half-awake and my body aching all over. I wasn't able to stomach any food and the gas can was still at my front fender, full. This would be a long, boring day without any respite from the pain.

I was startled out of a daydream when I heard a familiar voice speak to me.

"Wow. You're a mess."

It was my twin sister, Samantha. For a brief moment, I wondered what she was doing here and how she had found me.

I grumbled darkly, "Those cars did this to me. Why are you here, Sammy?"

"To talk to you," Samantha replied. Her face was level, but I could tell that she really didn't like the nickname I had given her when we were children. Guess she still doesn't like it.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. _Here we go again._ "Amber already tried that," I replied, really not feeling in the mood to talk.

"Tony," Samantha continued, "you know you're in trouble now, don't you?"

I glowered at her. Samantha can be so sensible that it almost hurts me to hear those words from her.

"Eventaully, I'll be free again," I tell her, glaring at her menacingly.

Samantha shook her front, "Not in a long shot. This time the NYPD has plans to keep you in prison for the rest of your life. It would give you plenty of time to think about all those bad things that you have done."

I scoff at her, "They can't hold me. I have friends."

Samantha grinned at this, for she must've known something that I didn't.

"Actually," she replied rather slyly, "the NYPD has caught all your so-called "friends", Tony. All they need is you now. I'm going to call them now. Goodbye, Tony. But you're still my twin and I love you."

She drove away, leaving me alone in the impound lot to my thoughts and my pain.

**Grilled by Tex Dinoco**

As each hour passed, I got sicker. The pain was ravaging my body. I didn't even notice two others visiting me. Nor had I even noticed someone come in to tend to my damage. I was, however, somewhat awake enough to see Tex Dinoco glaring through the fence at me. I glared back.

He started into me.

"So, it warn't enough that you-all and your friends stole millions of dollars from our company accounts. It warn't enough that ya attacked one of my executives an' put him in hospital for a month. It warn't 'nuf that your infusions are killin' kids left n' right, everywhere. You had to go in an' torture an entire community, makin' it inta a war zone. Ya put several good friends a' mine in hospital. Ya tried to KILL the daughter of one of my best men. What d'ya have to say for yerself, Tony Blitz?"

I told him just what I thought of him, though my voice sounded low, gutteral, and thick. Not very coherent to anyone who had heard it. But to my mind, I said, "You are nothing but scrap metal. Go eat smog."

Tex turned to his companion, a pretty green Bricklin (first time I've ever seen one in person), who was glaring at me, and said, "Kinda knew that's what he'd say."

I was left alone again.

**Playing Sympathy with Elizabeth**

A few hours later, I woke up feeling slightly better than I had been. _How did that happen? _I really hadn't expected anyone to come tend to my damage. _Everyone hated me, right? So, why would someone come help me?_ I was puzzled, yet someone had come and I was no longer in constant pain and persistantly ill.

I had no idea how long it had been, since I had been out of it during the time I've been in the impound with a parking boot on. Ah, that parking boot. I look down at it, clamped tight to my tire. I wiggled my tire. Yep, it's tight alright. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

So, I just hunkered down on my shocks and waited for something to happen. It soon did. A pastel green Hudson Hornet, the one known as Elizabeth came to visit the lot.

"You feeling better?" she asked calmly.

I stared at her a bit groggily for a bit, since I've been sleeping again, before becoming awake enough to reply.

"I'm much better," I say slowly, "are you the one who fixed my damage?"

She nodded, "Yes, and I came to check your damage. You're looking much better."

She gave me a friendly smile and that struck me as something that I might use in the future.

"You're being nice to me," I say as she started working.

"Well," she replied, "let's just say that my uncle taught me right from wrong."

I watch her work for awhile.

"Right from wrong, eh? And learned from your uncle, no doubt. You're lucky. Samantha and I never had that kind of privalege. All we had were each other."

Elizabeth continued her work, "Well, at least you have someone. My parents died a few years agao, and I was raised by a foster family. My uncle, became my father almost. I'd come here, explore what treasures were in his garage, and he'd teach me how to race properly. Those were good times, but I'm glad to be here."

She looked up at me. "You were new in town, right?" she asked.

For a second, I caught a glimpse of that Bricklin again. Ondine Parr, I think her name was. She did something and left. I mentally shrugged it off as nothing.

"Me? New in town?" I chuckled, "I wasn't even welcomed in this town when I first arrived here. I was humiliated and chased out. Ask Amber if you don't believe me."

"Well, if Doc lets me, I'll take you around the town and show you the sights. In my opinion, no one should come to Radiator Springs, and not get to see the sights," Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at me, "and I forgive you for what you did."

She backed away, finished with her work.

I looked at her, genuinely startled.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, "But I have this parking boot on. And everyone is hostile toward me. I don't think they'll ever forgive for what I've done to them."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I'll ask Doc once he gets up, but I trust you, and I don't think you'll do anything opposite than friendly. I hope you learned from your experience. I don't like seeing anyone locked in here..."

"I did learn," I reply, pretending sincerity, "being in here made me think of all the bad things that I've done in my life and I feel bad for those things now. I even feel bad for what I did to everyone here. I wish I could apologize to them somehow."

I look down, then back up at Elizabeth, flashing her with one of my best smiles, "Thanks for being kind and talking to me."

"You're welcome, she said, "I hope you feel better."

She closed the gate and left. I smiled an evil, yet crooked smile. _That gullible, young doctor fell for it,_ I thought,_ She's mine now._

**The End**


End file.
